


Back From Evilheim

by JaneDoe876



Series: Storms Of Passion [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Reunion Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor left on a diplomatic mission for 3 weeks, meanwhile Loki is taking care of things at Asgard and can't help missing his husband greatly when he comes back Loki shows him everything he's been holding back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back From Evilheim

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to make an attempt at a Thorki reuinon fic after being away from each other, I hope it turned out good. Did I thank you guys lately for all the love you've been showing me? Well allow me to thank you again. Thank you so much, it really does mean allot to me :) Con-crit is always welcomed, Enjoy! :)

3 weeks, that's how long Thor has been away from Loki, 3 weeks. They felt more like 3 years rather than weeks. The last time Thor was away from him for a ridiculous amount of time was over 6 months, all because of a blood feud.

 Loki hated being away from Thor. The pain of being away was even greater for Thor as he always called wherever Loki went without him, "That cursed place". If Loki only half understood what it felt like for Thor when he was away, now he knew for sure what he felt.

It was awful, days seemed to stretch on end and nights seemed allot colder. Loki wouldn't allow for the maids to wash their sheets because he was afraid to lose Thor's scent.

So he would clean them with magic and preserve Thor's scent on his side of the bed.  This was also a result of when Thor was away for 6 months, Loki truly thought he would go insane. They both swore to each other after that never again, never again will they leave each other's side for so long.

Now it's been 3 weeks, Loki was becoming irritable every letter Thor sent him was read and then put in the vault in their chambers not before responding to them with pleas of  come home I'm lonely without you and it's driving me crazy. If it wasn't for their mother he was sure that he would truly go mad.

Loki was lying in their chambers trying to get some sleep. It was hard sleeping in their chambers without Thor.

"How are you fairing?" he suddenly remembered his conversation with Siff earlier that day.  "Thor is still at Evilheim not here with me, so I am miserable that it is how I am fairing" he told her bitterness dripping from his words.

 

She tried to tell him it's not really called that and he cut her off saying; "If it keeps Thor away from me, it is evil now would anyone else like to correct me?" he remembered snapping.

No one was of course stupid enough to answer, and so here he was alone in his bed chamber missing his husband. He got off the bed sitting with his back to it on the window sill.

He sighed sadly wiping a tear, oh how he missed Thor. He didn't hear the door open nor the footsteps that were heading in his direction. However he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him.

"I am not in the mood" he said thinking he was day dreaming. He then felt a pair of lips brush against the back of his neck. He turned around and promptly pinned Thor to the wall kissing him passionately as he let out a surprised squeak.

"Loki…darling…." Thor tried to say but Loki wouldn't let him. "No talking, talking later now love making, catching up time, missed you too much" Loki breathed as he began to strip Thor.

Thor didn't object after all he missed Loki with all the passion in the world. Once they were both free of their clothes, Loki lay Thor on their bed and peppered him with kisses on all over his body.

"Oh Loki, my darling I've missed you so much" Thor breathed as he felt Loki's hands roam on him. He trailed kisses up to his ear and whispered, "I'm going to show you just how much I've missed you for there are not enough words to convey how deep my love is for you".

 With that he kissed Thor with vigor, letting his fingers reacquaint themselves with Thor's body. Loki's lips began to trail fiery kisses, everywhere they could reach.

 He wanted to show Thor just how much he was holding back. "Let me hear you, I want to hear you, I love your voice, I missed everything about you, don't hold back from me my darling" Loki said in a seductive low growl.

 Thor shivered in pleasure as his moans grew louder. Their chambers were quickly filled with the sounds of their passion as they both climaxed together.

 Loki let Thor rest for a while, before they made love again and again. After they were both exhausted, they lay basking in the afterglow. "Mother said you didn't let the maids in again" Thor said as he ran his fingers through Loki's hair.

"Well yes, I didn't want to lose your scent, though eventually she requested I let them in on the condition that we both restore your scent, so they did manage some cleaning" he said chuckling a bit.  "You know if it wasn't for mother I surely would've gone mad" Loki whispered.

"I always tell you, you are stronger than you think my darling, I know you would not have" Thor replied tenderly. Loki kissed his heart, "You remember when we were apart for over 6 months?" Loki asked.

"Aye, I remember though it pains me to" Thor said. "Mother helped me allot in that time, she was my pillar of strength as was the thought that you would return to me unharmed it's what kept me going this time as well" Loki said snuggling up to Thor as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I am sorry I could not be there for you, but I will be forever grateful to mother" Thor said quietly. "There is no need for apology my love, you are here now that is all that matters" Loki said as he felt sleep taking over him.

Thor kissed him sweetly and slowly before murmuring into his ear, "I love you my Loki, and you are right now I am where I belong". Loki kissed him back tenderly mumbling, "I love you too my Thor, yes we are where we belong". They both slept content to be in each other's arms, now they were whole again.

THE END


End file.
